New Beginnings
by Lazy Chick
Summary: “The answer oh wise one is very simple,” Ray started, “Outside, there are trees and birds, things that are full of life. Now if you look around in here,” Ray gestured to the other students in the class, “you see people on the verge of dying from boredom"
1. New School

Disclaimer- I don't own Rachel or any of its characters.

**Chapter 1: A New School**

**Rachel's POV (Point of View)**

'Here I am, on the newly discovered planet of Twixty, in the schools office waiting to see the principle on my first day at a new school. You see, I moved to planet Twixty with my mum (Lisa), by little sister (Mea), my older brother (Alvss) and my identical twin sister (Khristene which is pronounced Kristen). By the way, I'm Rachel, Rachelly Rosette Metherlands to be exact. Khristene and I are 16, Alvss is 18 and Mea is 7, big age difference between be and my little sister isn't there. Well, to be honest she's only my half sister, you see, my parents got divorced when my mum was pregnant with me and my little sister. So we never have really known what it's like to have a father around. My mum has actually never married again after my dad; some dude just knocked up my mum with Mea and left the picture entirely. Anyway, the reason we moved to planet Twixty is because it is predicted that the earth will blow up so everyone move here because it is supposed to be a second earth. So right now me, Khristene and Alvss are waiting for the principle to call us in.'

"Rachelly, Khristenely and Alvss, the principle will see you now" said the nice, very traditional looking secretary.

"Yes, only 7 months left of school before the year ends, then I won't have to step foot into another high school again and I get to spend my last of it on another planet. My life rules" Alvss bragged to his sisters.

"You're so lucky Alvss," wined Khristene "you're in year 12, while we're still only in year 11, but you will have to step into another high school when you have children" she argued.

"Not true young Khris, I have two choices. Choice number 1 is I have no kids, and choice number 2 is my wife does everything school related with the kids, I'm aiming for choice number 2 but choice number 1 is still on the table." Said an over confident Alvss.

"Men" said Khristene angrily "and don't call me Khris, only Rachel can call me Khris and only because she won't, not."

"So true" interrupted Rachel "and in case you two bimbos didn't notice the lady said we can go in now. My guess is the principles been waiting for us all this time."

"Hey, I'm not a bimbo." Yelled Khris.

"Smart ass, you're as big as an idiot as we are" argued Alvss.

The twins just looked at him.

"Sorry, stupid statement, maybe I am an idiot" said Alvss.

The secretary looked at them weirdly as they stepped into the principles office.

"Ah, you guys must be Alvss, Khristenely and Rachelly" said Mr. Dickinson while shaking their hands. "Welcome to Middleton high."

'Oh great, he's one of those guys who thinks school is the greatest thing to ever happen to the world.' I Thought.

"Well actually I'm Khristenely and she's Rachelly, but we hate our names so we would like you to call me Khristene and her Rachel or Rach" corrected Khristene.

"Well okay, sorry for confusing the two of you Rachel and Khristene, it's just that you two look a hell of a lot alike, well I guess that's the thing with identical twins. Anyway, here are your timetables, school map and your P.E uniforms, since yo three are seniors you don't have to wear the school uniform; well at least your mum will save some money on a school uniform you wouldn't use for very long." Said the very optimistic principle.

"Great, just great, I'm in all the same classes as Rachel. This is going to be yet another depressing school year. I can see it now, she's going get the best grades, immediately going to get all the attention from the boys, and later when she stops being quiet and ignoring everyone other than Alvss, Taylor and I and starts being her happy, upbeat optimistic self with an extremely bad anger issue she is going to become very popular. It always happens." Said a pretty depressed Khristene.

"Well, you and I have had 16 years of experience so you should be used to it by now Khristene" replied Alvss with a smirk on hid face.

* * *

"So you two are in room 37 and have English with Ms. Tamsyn, right." The two girls nodded "Well I have science, so I will see you at lunch and I will meet you both in front of the lunch room. OK, Khristene good luck making friends, treat them how you want to be treated and you will make friends in no time, while Rachel, don't piss off two many people, don't break two many boys hearts or bones, and who are we kidding you don't have to make friends right away, you have Khristene, Taylor and I. Alright cya."

"Bye" the twins said in unison.

* * *

"So, here we are," said Khristene.

"Yep" replied Rachel.

"Wow, Rach I'm proud of you, you've been at this new school for half an hour and you've already said ten words. Ah Rach, I don't like that look in your eye, so I'm just going to open the door before you do something before we both regret." Said Khristene very worriedly as she knocked on the door.

'Well, my sister doesn't think before she says something, but she thinks after and if she regrets it she will either take it back or say sorry, gotta give credit for having guts.' I thought to myself as Ms. Tamsyn opened the door. 'She looks as if she is her mid twenties, with shoulder length blond hair. Skinny, while wearing a navy blue shirt suit. She walked back into the class signalling for the twins to follow. As I walked into the class behind Khristene I noticed there were about 25 odd students here.'

* * *

**Kai's POV**

"Dude, did ya hear. We are getting two new students in our class" Ray said with a grin on his face.

"Yeah. I hear it is two girls. Twins actually. Identical twins. I also hear that they are both hot, one a lot hotter than the other. " Answered Tala.

"I will be the judge of that" Kai said with a smirk.

'I really don't care if we have two really hot new girls in our class. I mean how hot can these twins be and how can one of them be a lot hotter than the other if the are identical twins. Just then I was snapped out of my thoughts by a knock on the door. The teacher greeted the girls and asked them to come in. I could see one girl at the door. She had upper back length dark blonde hair left loose, blue eyes. She was average height, quite slim. She wore a blue denim skirt that ended just above the knees, crimson red tank top and a blue denim jacket that matches her skirt with white rabens. She is actually quite pretty'

'As they walked in I saw a girl about the same height as the other girl walking behind her. She slimmer than her sister, has the same length hair but brunette in colour and has two braids going around the side of her head and meeting at a high ponytail. As she turned to face the class you could tell that these two were identical twins, they had the same face, expect that she has bright hazel eyes and a few more of the same features that I couldn't put my nose on it. As I started to check her out I heard a few cat calls I assumed were directed at her, because even though I have only looked at her face I have declared her to be the hotter one. I smirked as went back to checking out the rest of her body because I liked what I saw. Starting from the bottom I noticed she was wearing black volleys that had a thin white stripe going around them, while wearing white short socks which contrasted rather nicely with her black volleys. She had nice, evenly tanned, by the looks of things smooth legs. She wore short blue probably new, worn out style denim shorts. She wore a big, baby pink, baggy hooded sweatshirt with some white symbols on it. Underneath she wore a white shirt, but the only part of it I can see is the part that comes out underneath her sweatshirt, it covers the top of her shorts.'

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

'When we walked in Ms. Tamsyn introduced us to the class. She introduced me as Khristene and Khristene as me. It happens all the time, how hard is it to tell me and Khris apart, I'm sure we look alike but we have different colour hair for Pete's sake. When Khris asked her where our seats are, she pointed to a seat with a bunch of boys around it, some cute, some not, none that I would ever date, and said it was my seat. However, Khristene's seat was around a group of girls, situated right next to the one the only, Taylor Tate. I really have to kill that sister of mine, lucky bitch.'

"OK, girls before you sit down, why don't you the class about yourselves?" Asked Ms. Tamsyn, but instead I just went and sat down in my seat. I really did nothing wrong, it was a question, right?

"I guess I will have to talk about both of us then" Khristene thought aloud "anyway, you know our names, except that I khristene and that's Rachel. Well I am the younger sister by ten minutes. We have one little sister, two older sisters and three older brothers. Big Family, I know. Two of our brothers have moved out, the other is in year 12, one sister has moved out, the other lives with her dad, our little sister lives with us, Taylor there lives with us and has for a long time and Rachel has a pet cat. I like shopping, boys, parties, swimming, netball, watching TV, playing computer and singing. I dislike alcoholics, people who smoke, bitches, boring people, slutty people and annoying people. Rachel likes shopping, fighting, (as in martial arts) boys, swimming, netball, soccer, TV, computer, singing, dancing, being different and animals. She dislikes the same things as I do plus, people who think they're better than everyone else and people who annoy the crap out of her. I'm good at shopping, swimming, netball, I'm an alright fighter, I'm pretty smart and an alright singer. Rachel is good at shopping, swimming, netball, soccer, extremely good fighter, extremely smart, amazing singer, amazing dancer and I could keep on going but it would take forever."

"OK, thank you Khristene, you can go and sit down next to Taylor, and since you already know who she is, you know which one is your seat." Tamsyn said and Khristene nodded in reply.

* * *

**Kai's POV**

'The teacher introduced the two girls as Rachel and Khristene. I was a bit disappointed when she said that the less pretty girl could have a seat in front of me. Not that she isn't pretty; it's just that her sister is extremely hotter. Needless to I was surprised that when the teacher told them to introduce themselves, and Khristene completely ignored the teacher and came and sat in front of me. It was cleared up that she was Rachel when Khristene started talking about them that the teacher just mixed up their names.'

'Soon the teacher started the lesson and started rambling on about some English crap, I stopped paying attention almost straight away, and just stared out the window, oblivious to anything that was happening around me why I was in my own little world. Toward the end of the lesson I decided to have a look at the new girl who was sitting in front of me. And by the looks of things, she's not paying attention to the teacher either, cause she is just staring out the window just as I was a few minutes before. Just then, the teacher called upon her to answer the question. I guess she didn't hear because she didn't even turn her head. She asked her the question again and this time Rachel turned her head, looked at her, and then just started to stare out the window again.'

"Miss. Metherlands, in case you didn't hear me I will repeat the question" Screamed Tamsyn.

Before she could repeat the question she was interrupted by Khristene "Don't bother repeating it, she heard you, she's just ignoring you. She finds she gets in less trouble of teachers if she ignores them, instead of just making fun of their stupidity. You will get use to it eventually; it's just how she is. Just let her ignore lessons, she's smarter then the teachers anyway, she's only here cause the laws forcing her to be here."

'Just then, the bell rang and people started to walk out. Rachel was packing up her things, when I noticed Khristene and Taylor walking over to her. They left together talking. Well, Khristene and Taylor were talking; Rachel was just listening looking bored.'

"Kai, ma man" said Tala. Kai looked at Tala when he continued "what did you think of the twins, they're hot aren't they."

"Whatever" is all he said before walking out the door and going to mixed year 11 and 12 family management class.

'I took my time to get to class, when I got there I saw Ray sitting next Jake talking about something. Then I saw Tala sitting at a desk alone, and when he saw me, he motioned for me to take a seat next to him. The tables were in groups of six and when I got closer to Tala I could see there was an older boy sitting at one of the tables in the group of six. He was older, had blue hair, blue triangles on his face like mine. He wore a navy blue shirt, white jacket with a navy blue stripe, navy blue long pants and white volleys. He was probably one of the year 12 students.'

"Kai, this is Alvss, it is his first day of year 12 at this school." Tala said to me and I just nodded in acknowledgment.

'I just sat waiting for the second bell to ring while half listening to what Tala was trying to tell me, when someone caught my eye. Just then, Taylor, Khristene and Rachel walked in.'

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

'As me, my sister and Taylor walked to family management class; we looked around for a place to sit. We saw Alvss sitting at a desk with three empty seats. There were already two people sitting with him that I recognized form first period English.'

"So, who wants to sit where?" Taylor asked while looking at me. In response, I just went over and plopped down into the seat next to Alvss. The two boys looked at Alvss and I with raised eyebrows, while Taylor and Khristene sat down across from us.

"So, by the odd look on those two faces, I'd say they were in your first class?" Alvss said and raised an eyebrow at Khristene.

"Yep, Rachel got in trouble for ignoring the teacher again and most boys showed a lot of interest in the silent Rachel." She said.

"You girls know him?" Asked Tala.

"Yep, Alvss here is mine and Rach's older brother."

"So, are you two boys some of the boys eying my little sister here? Cause if you are, I should warn you, if you make a move on Rachel, or even say you like her as more than a friend, I swear I will kick your ass so hard you will have your own room in the ICU."

"Alvss is a little bit overprotective when it comes too little Rachel here." Khristene said in a matter-0f-factly kind of way.

"So I noticed" said Tala.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"OK class, welcome to senior family management class. When seniors have family management, they do more practical work, then theory work. So you will be getting a lot of paired and grouped assignments." Said Mrs. Finch, and the whole class groaned at the mention of assignments. "You will each be paired up with someone else, and you will be working with them for every paired assignment, no exceptions. And before anybody asks, I have already picked your pairs. There is to be no swapping, under any circumstances." There was another loud group groan.

"Do we have to," a kid in the back whined.

"Yes, it'll be fun. Okay the partners are: Tes Soot and Brett Tree, Clair Song and John Smith, Casey Baine and Alvss Metherlands, Khristene Metherlands and Tala Valkov, Rachel Metherlands and Kai Hiwatari, Taylor Tate and James O'Bryan, Betty White and Ray Kon, Sally Sing and Tristan Braddy," Mrs. Finch said taking a breath and began reading out the rest of the list.

"So, now that you have your pairs, I am going to give you an assignment. Each pair is to pair up with another pair and go and interview as least five single mums or dads and ask them questions like what it is like to take care of there kids without another parent around. And I know some of you have single parents, so to make fair to everyone else, you can't interview your parents, or anybody else's for that matter."

Rachel whispered a question into Alvss's ear to ask a question to the teacher, and in reply, he put up his hand.

"Yes Alvss" the teacher asked.

"Well about that single parent thing, our mum was married before she was married to our dad and had three kids with him, they got divorced shortly after the second kid was born and has practically raised her and her younger sister, which is our sister as well. You see, we aren't related to him in any way, but three of our siblings are related to him, and our mum was related to him, so can we interview him?"

"No" her voice was sharp and stern with no room for argument "and why we're on the subject, don't interview someone you know, interview five people you don't you don't know. So get into groups now."

Khris looked at Tala as he said "ok, how about me and Khrissy here go you and Rachel?" Tala asked.

"Firstly, why do you get to pick the groups, and secondly, don't call me Khrissy cause the names KHRISTENE!

"Look at it this way, if we go with Kai and Rachel I get to go with my best friend and you get to go with your sister. And, why can't I call you Khrissy, its short for Khristene."

"Fine, we go with Kai and Rachel, but I hate the name Khrissy and I swear if you call me it again then you will suffer a fate worse then DEATH!" Shot back Khristene.

"She starting to sound like Rachel" Alvss mumbled under his breath.

Rachel and Kai just stared wide-eyed at the two bickering teens and sighed as if scenes like that between the two happened everyday.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

'I just sat back, relaxed waiting for the lesson to finish for lunch. The other three decided that we should hit the mall after school and ask random people if they were single parents or not. Or really Tala said that, and Khris just agreed to it when he agreed to give us a ride and take us shopping since we will already be there.'

'Great, I'm going to have to be stuck with this grouch as my partner for rest as the year' I thought looking at Kai.

'Soon the bell rang for lunch period. Instead of walking to the lunch room like most of the schools population, I wandered off on my own looking for locker 179, which is my locker. I soon found it near my English room. There were quite a few guys checking me out on the way to my locker, not that I didn't expect it, I mean it happens all the time, I just shot back with glares. As much to my dislike, I found Mr. Grouch struggling with the locker next to mine.'

'I walked up to my locker, turned the spinney thing so it had my combination in it and pulled the handle open. I started piling books into it and every now and then I noticed Kai take a break from yelling things at his locker like 'open you damn piece of shit' as he did put it and 'why me' to look at me. I put some photos up and only kept the books in my bag that I would need for the rest of the day. Just as I finished, I shut the door to my locker and noticed Kai go back to his cursing at the locker. Just as I was about to leave I decided to be a little nice. I turned to the blue haired grouch and said "combination".

Kai looked at me confused and said "what."

"Locker combination."

He looked me in the eye and reluctantly gave me the combination. I opened up his locker for him and said "next time you need help opening your locker, just ask OK, instead of annoying the hell out of everyone around you."

With that I walked away.

* * *

**Kai's POV**

'I watched her walked away after she opened my locker. This is the first time I've seen her say something today. Although I don't think I've said anything when she was around either. Well she was definitely annoyed with all my yelling. This is going to be an interesting year with her around. Just then I saw Tala walking my way, so I quickly redirected my gaze to my locker.'

"Hey Kai, want me to get your locker open for …" Tala stopped mid sentence when he noticed my locker open. "I see you got your locker opened for once." He said laughing.

I glared daggers at him for laughing before a smirk appeared on his face then said "Well actually, the new girl Rachel opened my locker for me. Her locker is right net to mine."

"Damn you to god Kai, your so lucky." Whined Tala.

"So what do you say wanna go to lunch" Kai said while leading them down the hall to the lunch room.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

'I walked into the lunch room alone looking for my sister, when a particular table caught my eye.'

'I walked to around the middle of the lunch room straight past the table my siblings were sitting at, and to a table where a bunch of familiar faces sat.'

'I sat down next to a boy about my age with black hair. They all looked at me, then greeted me and went back to there conversations.'

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Dudes, what does that Rachel chick think she's doing, she's sitting at a table with kids that have the same popularity status as we have on her first day of school, that's social suicide." Tala said with worry in his voice.

"Ah! Tala, is that worry in your voice, I sense that Tala's got a crush on the new girl," Ray laughed "I don't blame you though, she's smoking hot."

"I wouldn't go so far as a crush, probably more like a good fuck." Tala corrected. "Hey Kai, what do you think of the new girl?"

"Don't know, I don't know her well enough to have an opinion of her yet."

"Well your gonna get to know her, she's your family management partner after all, and we will get to see what her and her sister shop for, and what kind of house they live in" said Tala with a smirk on his face.

"So Rach, what's your first day of school been like. Do you still give people the silent treatment when you start at new schools; you know ignoring the teachers and all that?" Said Casey who seemed actually interested.

"Boring as hell and I've ignored everyone I don't know." Answered Rachel flatly.

"Well at least you're talking to us cause if you didn't I would have to send Jamie here to beat you up." Replied Riley.

"Thanks for the heads up Riles, and is that true Jay, would have really beaten me up if I didn't talk to you?" Asked a giggling Rachel.

"Maybe" was all Jamie said before the bell rang for third period.

The rest of the day ran by fairly slowly before the bell rang for bell rang for the end of school. The twins stopped by their lockers and went out to the front of the school, just by the side of the road waiting for the boys to pick them up to take them to take them to the mall to get the assignment over and done with.

Ten minutes have past and the boys still weren't there yet. Khristene was now sitting on the ground with her legs crossed leaning on her hands. Rachel was lying down on the ground with her head on her sisters lap and her knees bent.

Just then they heard a honk of a car horn, they looked up to see a midnight blue Porsche in front of them with all the bells and whistles on it and none other than Kai Hiwatari in the drivers seat and Tala Valkov in the passengers seat. Rachel's and Khristene's jaw dropped.


	2. The Mall

Chapter 2

Mall

Normal Pov

'When the boys arrived, I couldn't believe my eyes. Khris must have had the same reaction as me about the Porsche, because the boys just looked at us with smirks on there faces' thought Rachel. 'I got over it quickly because I just went to the other side of the Porsche, opened up the back door, and got in, leaving a totally shocked Khris.'

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," said Kai "now get in before I leave you behind.

Khristene quickly got in, not liking the thought about being left alone while her twin sister went to do an assignment with boys, especially two that look like they could be players. But, she's a smart kid; she probably came to that assumption long before she did.

***********************************************************

During the Drive

"Shouldn't one of you call your parents and tell them where you're going?" Asked Tala.

"It's parent, and what time do you think we should be back by." Replied Khris.

Tala looked at Kai before replying. "Between 7 or 8 maybe. Did one die or are they just divorced." Asked Tala out of curiosity.

"Perfect, we can have dinner while we're there." Khristene looked at Rachel before answering. "They got a divorce when mum was pregnant with us; he's dead to Rachel though, even though she's the only one who really sees him. He didn't like having four kids that he never got to see, so he tried his best to get shared custody of us. They only agreed to it with Rachel. They thought it was unfair of having two kids you hadn't actually ever met, so they agreed for him to get the older twin for a few days each month."

"I'm sorry, was he a bad person" spoke Kai with concern in his voice.

Rachel stopped looking out the window and looked at the seat in front of her –which is the seat Kai is sitting on- as if had ten heads.

Khristene saw this and decided to interrupt and change the subject. "I don't really know him to know that, so I will just be calling my mum now."

'So, the new girls have family issues too. And it looks like the subject struck a nerve in Rachel. She and Kai seem to be alike in some ways' thought Tala to himself.

"Hi mum, Rach and I are not coming home for dinner okay. Love you too. Bye." Said Khristene hanging up the phone.

"You didn't have to ask for permission?" Asked Tala.

"No, Rachel has no curfew because she can take care of herself, and I am as long as I'm with Rachel."

"Hey Khristene?" asked Tala.

"Yeah?"

"Can I you a question?"

"Sure, what about?"

"Rachel."

'Not what I thought he would ask about.' Thought Rachel 'what does he want to know about me?'

"What about Rachel?"

"Does she ever talk? Is she shy or something, because she hasn't spoken today?"

"Rachel does talk, she's not shy, I don't think she's even been embarrassed before and she has spoken today."

"I haven't seen her speak."

"Not surprising, she tends to not speak around people she doesn't know. Besides, she finds it easier to just ignore people, than have to deal with players like you. The only person who isn't Alvss, Tayla or I at this school that has heard her speak is the secretary, and that was only to get Alvss and me out of trouble for fighting."

"So, you're saying the only person who has heard her speak, who didn't already know her is the school secretary." Asked Tala.

"Yep," replied Khristene.

"Not quite," cut in Kai.

"What," Khristene said in unison with Tala.

"She spoke to me right after family management." Answered a smug Kai.

"Rach, is this true, did you really open your mouth and let words come out?" Asked a surprised beyond belief Khristene.

Rachel nodded.

"So you and Rachel actually had a normal conversation. Like how was your holiday, are you liking this town so far, are you liking the weather." Asked a surprised Tala.

"Along the lines of that."

"I highly doubt that. You probably annoyed her, so she yelled at you." Said Khristene.

"How do you do that? As identical twins, can you like read each others minds," Asked Kai.

"No, not really. I made a highly educated guess."

"How educated?" Kai asked.

"Very, you see over everything I'm about to tell you, it helps that I'm her sister. Firstly, the smug look on Rachel's face almost looks like she's laughing at you. Secondly, Rachel has the willpower to give anybody the silent treatment, including Alvss. And thirdly, Rachel has a gigantic anger issue, but by the lack of injuries you have, I take it you only got her angry enough to yell at you."

"What do you mean she can give anybody the silent treatment? And what do you mean including Alvss?" Tala asked.

"Well, you see, Rachel is very good at getting her way, which includes getting anything she wants I might add, so giving anybody the silent treatment is an easy task for Rachel. And you see, Alvss is very good at extracting information out of her." Stated Khristene all matter-of-factly.

"So, big bro knows how to get info out of Rachel, info nobody else would be able to get out of her, so theoretically he knows all her secrets," asked Tala just trying to make conversation.

"No, if it's a secret, she will simply ignore the question, doesn't matter who's asking" Said Khris.

"So, why'd you guys move here? Asked Kai.

"That's our secret" Khristene said while smirking.

"Why's it a secret?" he replied.

"It's not, I was just messing with you, we moved here because it was easier for my mums business."

"What's your mums business?" Asked Tala.

"Now that's none of your business, is it now?" Asked Khristene.

"Now stop messing with us and tell us," he replied getting angry.

"Who's messing, that really is none of your business." Replied a smug Khris.

"Tell us," said Tala.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

This went on for the rest of the trip to the mall.

***********************************************************

Once at the mall, after Kai parked they all got out of the car. Tala and Khristene were still fighting.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"How about I take red here and get started, and you take Khristene and do the same and we will meet up in the food court?" Kai asked Rachel.

Rachel nodded.

"But blue, the girls don't know there way around, they're new here."

But Rachel by that time had already looped arms with Khristene and skipped into the mall.

"Those girls are weird beyond belief," said Tala.

Kai just nodded.

***********************************************************

With the girls

"Hey Rach?" Khris asked.

"Yah?" Rachel replied.

"As much as I would hate to admit it, Tala was right. We don't have a clue where we're going. We have never been here before."

Rachel stopped skipping and turned around to look at Khristene. "Sis, where are we?"

"The mall."

"And what are at malls?"

"Shops."

"And?"

"I don't know. People?"

"No maps you twit."

"Oh."

"And besides, if we get lost, you have me here to help you find your way." With that said Rachel put her arm around her sisters' shoulder and led her further into the mall.

"But Rach, two years ago you got lost walking around our village, our very small village I might add, after living there for ten years." Answered a concerned Khristene.

"Well that was then, and this is now. I'm usually very good with navigating." Answered Rachel.

"You suck at navigating. Navigating is what your worse at."

"I know, just don't tell anyone, especially those boys, because I think we could have some fun with it," said Rachelly smugly.

"My sister, always been most popular where ever she goes since she was 12. Always has had all boys eyes on her and despite what anyone has ever said. She is a prankster not a player."

The sisters walked somewhere laughing.

***********************************************************

With the Boys

"Those girls are weird," Tala said while Kai nodded. "Well, they're both hot so that makes up for the weirdness, and at least it will keep things interesting."

"Sorry to break it to you dude, I don't think any of those two would go out with you."

"Well, why not?" Tala asked.

"Well you could look like Brad Pitt and those two still won't go out with you because they don't want anything to do with players. Besides, they might have boyfriends. Sorry player."

"I don't need your pity!" Tala said very dramatically.

"Sure you don't."

"No I don't, anyway what makes you think they have boyfriends?"

"Oh nothing, two pretty girls like that who get a lot of attention from guys are always single."

"Well we're two hot guys and we're still single."

"That's different, we're players. And dude, guys don't call each other hot you fag."

"I'M NOT GAY!" Screamed Tala which caused some people to look at them oddly.

"Maybe not, but your PMSing."

"I am not!" Yelled Tala. "Ah Kai, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Sending everybody in the phone book on my phone a text message saying you're a fag."

"Don't you dare!"

"Too late."

"You son of a BITCH!"

"Stop yelling you PMSing fag."

"I'll yell if I want too!"

Ring, ring.

"Stop yelling Tala and pick up your phone."

"Fine, hello. Tala's phone, I'm here but I can't talk right know because I'm too busy killing Kai."

"Yo Tala. Don't kill Kai. By the way it's Ray. Congrats on coming out of the closet. Please do stop hitting on girls now just to keep your popular status. Especially Mariah. In other words: stop hitting on my girlfriend. Oh, and don't hit on me either. I mean, I know I'm irresistible, but I'm not gay."

"Ray, I've got three words for you: I'm not gay!"

"Whatever man, I've gotta go, I'm kinda busy. See ya mate. Bye."

"Right bye." Tala said turning around to Kai who was trying desperately not to laugh while slowly trying to make his escape. "And you, I can't believe you sent a text to all of our friends saying I'm gay. I'm not gay for fucks sake." Screamed Tala.

"You brought it upon yourself by calling me hot." Kai tried defending himself.

"When I get my hands on you, I'm gonna" Tala started but was cut of by Kai.

"You're gonna what? Rape me? Seduce me?" Kai said between laughs.

Then Tala made a move towards Kai and started to chase him around the mall.

***********************************************************

With the Girls

"So how we gonna start this thing?" Khristene asked Rachel.

"You know what, I don't have a clue, and we don't have a chance in hell of doing our part if you don't know how to start and since I don't know what we're meant to be doing, it's all on you."

"What do you mean you don't know what we're meant to be doing?"

"I wasn't paying attention that class." Rachel confessed.

"Oh great, thanks for dumping the workload on me sis."

"Your welcome."

"Hello, it's your phone in your pocket, I'm on vibrate brrrr." Said Rachel's message tone.

"Ah Rach, what are you doing? Khristene asked Rachel.

"My phone's going off. I've got a message from a Tayla Tate and a Jay O'Bryan." Answered Rachel.

"Oh, what do they say?"

"Rachel, where r u? I wanted to see if you guys wanted to hit the mall with me today! Luv u always, Tayla." Rachel read the message aloud, then sent one back saying "me and Khris are at the mall already doing an assignment with the boys."

"Oh really?" Tayla sent back.

"Well no but we're meant to be. C-ya when we get home k."

"Try to be a good girl and get some work done. C-ya then. Bye."

"So, what does Jamie's message say?"

"Hey Rach, welcome to planet Twixty. Guess what, someone just told me Tala's gay." Rachel read out to Khristene.

They both cracked up laughing.

Rachel sent Jamie a message back saying "do you happen to know his mobile number?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I just want to have a little fun."

***********************************************************

It's a cliffy (sorta)

If anybody actually reads this story sorry it took me so long to upload. I'm in year 9 so I have lots of homework, tests and assignments. My room is also getting painted Bright orange and dark purple which looks nice so my room is scattered throughout the whole house and I can't find a thing. Even in the holidays I'm busy. I have an ag assignment due next term, holiday homework which sucks and a social life to keep. I'm going to Luna park 2morrow with some friends, doing the harbour bridge walk next week with my friend holly and an annoying 17 year old brother to deal with who's obsessed with throwing a stuffed cat at me when I'm actually doing something.

Anyway please read and review.


	3. Messing with Tala's Head: Prank Calling:

**Chapter 3: Messing with Tala's head: Prank calling: Part 1**

"So, you sure this is his number?" Rachel asked Jamie via text message.

"Yes, and can you please tell me what you're going to do Rach?" Jamie replied.

"Sure I'll tell you…eventually."

"Evil Bitch!"

"And you know it." Rachel sent back.

"So greatest sister who knows all their is to know," Khristene started sarcastically, "what are you going to do with Tala's number?"

"You know, a little of this, a little of that."

"What exactly is and I do quote 'a little of this, a little of that."

"Messing with Tala's head." Rachel replied.

"How?"

"Well to start off I'm going to prank call him, then, when I've called him enough times saying things that will really freak him out and when he's really paranoid I'll start doing minor pranks on him while still calling him, then for the big finale I'll do a big prank on him." Rachel explained to Khristene like it was something she did everyday.

"Oh. Cool. I'll help with the pranks."

"Yeah, and if he starts to get suspicious of me, you'll do some of the calls and I'll walk by him so he'll think it can't be me."

"But, won't he notice it's somebody else talking to him?"

"Nope."

"And why not?"

"Everybody says we sound exactly the same on the phone remember?" Rachel prompted.

"Oh, right. I knew that." Khristene stated while laughing nervously.

"Sure you did."

"I really did know that."

"Like I said 5 seconds ago. Sure you did."

"You know, I like you a lot better when you talk, even if you are a smartass. I felt like murdering you, or at the very least yell at you for that silent treatment crap you pulled today."

"Remind me when we get home to put a note in one of our drawers saying that you want me dead, so if I to suddenly turn up dead somewhere, the police will have a suspect."

"Sure."

With the Boys

"Maybe we should get started on the project." Kai suggested.

"I don't wanna. Let the girls do it." Tala said childishly.

"Yeah, you're really going to get them to fall for you by making them do all the work." Kai said sarcastically. "So, if you could have one of them, which one would it be?"

"Probably Khristene 'cause she will talk to you when you ask her something. What about you?"

"Rachel, 'cause she won't annoy you all the time with her non-stop talking like all the other girls around here will do."

"So, you would rather be a relationship with someone who refuses to talk then with someone complimenting you all the time?" Tala asked.

"I guess now that I think about it." Kai replied.

"So, you think I've got a chance with Khristene?" Tala asked hopeful.

"Nope."

"And why not?"

"Well, for one she might already have a boyfriend and secondly in class today she yelled at you witch is different ton worshipping you."

"Don't you want to know if you have a chance with Rachel?"

"No, because I don't want her."

"Why not, she might be a good fuck?"

"She'd be a quiet fuck." Kai said and Tala laughed.

"Right, because everybody knows you like them to scream your name." Tala smirked.

"Of course, don't you?"

Tala laughed, "You got me there."

"So, who's going to be your next toy?" Tala asked while he expertly manoeuvred through the crowd of people.

"That Jenna Anderson looked hot today." Kai replied.

"Oh, a freshmen? Isn't that a bit too young for you?"

"Who cares she's hot."

"Ah men." Tala agreed.

"What about you? Who's your next toy going to be?"

Tala did a thinking pose. "Well, if you're going to go for a freshmen then so will I. I'll go with Jenna's little friend Tina." Tala finally answered.

"That groups going to be in for a surprise tomorrow." Kai said.

"They sure are."

*******************

After about four hours of aimless wandering the two groups found each other and decided to go for dinner. The boys went to get Chinese while Rachel dragged Khristene to Hungry Jacks. She literally dragged her sister to Hungry Jacks.

"You are aware I could've walked here on my own right?" Khristene asked her older sister.

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that? Besides, you wanted Chinese too and I needed to get you alone so you're stuck having Hungry Jacks with me. So here's the plan, after we finish dinner we excuse ourselves to the bathroom over there," Rachel proceeded point to where the bathrooms are located. "That's when we'll perform the first prank call on Tala." Khristene nodded in understanding.

20 minutes later Khristene was excusing her and her sister to the bathroom. When they were in the hall that leads to the bathroom, they took the opportunity to leave with a large group of people to a spot where they could clearly see Tala and Kai.

"You ready?" Khristene asked Rachel.

Rachel nodded while smiling wickedly. She dialled the numbers then waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end said.

"Hi!" Rachel said in a very cheerful voice. "Is this Tala Valcov?"

"Um yeah." Tala said unsure of where this was going.

"Oh yah! Brother will be proud that I finally got your number right." Rachel said cheerfully. "My name is Shannon and I want you to know something."

"Ok, what do you want to tell me?" Tala asked feeling a little uneasy.

"That I've been having very naughty dreams about you." 'Shannon told him.

"Oh! You have? Well be my guest and tell me about them." Tala replied more confidentially.

"Well, first we're making out in the living room, then we move things into the bedroom. Then just as we're getting into it I take a knife off the bed side table and slit you're throat for being a bad boy and watch as the blood pores out of your neck in fascination. If you wish I could tell it to you in more detail." Rachel told him while Khristene looked like she was about ready to piss her pants just to stop from laughing.

"Thanks, but no thanks Shannon." And on that note Tala hung up.

"So, shall we go back and join the boys, or shall we go to the bathroom so you can piss your pants?" Rachel asked watching Khristene amused while people around them sent them weird looks that said 'why is that girl jumping around while holding her crotch area?'

"Toilet please," and before Rachel could reply Khristene ran off towards the bathrooms.

Laughing, Rachel followed her sister.

A few minutes later the twins were back with the boys, with Khristene asking them to take them home.

"But we haven't even started the assignment yet." Tala tried to argue. After that prank call from Rachel, it took him a few minutes to calm down, but after he had it was like nothing had ever happened.

"We'll do it some other time, we just want to go home for now." Khristene said.

"Okay." Kai agreed.

"We're going home, where the bed bugs roam, and so do all the annoying siblings." Khristene sang happily.

Rachel chuckled and shook her head at her sister.

"Ready to go home sis?" Khristene asked, Rachel nodded, "even with all the siblings there?" Rachel nodded again. "Even with Mea ready to jump all over you?" Rachel hesitated, but nodded in the end.

Khristene laughed at Rachel's hesitation.

"Who's Mea?" Tala asked confused.

"Our sister." Khristene supplied.

"Why would Mea jump all over Rachel?" Tala asked still confused.

"Because she's 7 and loves Rachel to death." Khristene laughed while Rachel glared at her.

"What?" Khristene asked her older sister. "It's not my fault you two are almost exactly the same."

"Say again." Tala said.

"They have the same personalities." Khristene explained, "Rachel is even more childish than Mea, if that's even possible."

Tala nodded finally understanding.

"So, you going to take us home or are we hitch hiking our way there?" Khristene asked eager to get home.

"Yeah, you go to the car and we'll be right behind you." Tala replied.

"Tala you idiot, we're new here and will get lost if we go off on our own." Khristene yelled.

"Oh right, I forgot about that." Tala laughed.

**************

In The Car

"So, where do you girls live?" Kai asked.

"You know that park around Lexington Avenue that's always full of kids in the afternoon?"

"Yeah." Kai answered.

"Just drop us off there." Khristene replied.

"Why there and not your house?" Tala asked.

"Well that's not any of your business now is it?" Khristene asked.

"Tell me!" Tala demanded.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Shut up!" Kai yelled before Tala could get his reply in. "I am not letting you two have this argument again."

"It's not my fault. She's the one who didn't tell me." Tala said childishly.

Khristene poked her tongue out at the seat in front of her in reply.

"I don't care if it was Rachel's fault so the both shut up." Kai yelled.

Rachel frowned wondering how she got dragged into this argument.

"Yes Kai." Tala and Khristene mumbled in unison.

************

A few hours have passed since the girls got home and Rachel did indeed get pounced on by Mea. Since then Khristene has finished all her homework, Rachel as usual didn't do her homework partly because she thinks is pointless and a complete waste of time and partly because she didn't pay attention to anything that happened in any of her classes. Rachel has also given a step-by-step of her day after getting the third degree from Mea. Right now Khristene is sitting on the lounge with Mea snuggled up to her while she was watching very amusedly as Rachel and Alvss had a very random argument.

"Look Alvss, you're just jealous because when I act retarded in public people still love me while when you act retarded in public people think you're on crack or something." Rachel yelled.

"But you still had no right to yell that out." Alvss yelled back.

"If it makes you feel any better I said with the best intentions. Besides this happened before we even moved here!"

"So, we knew all those people which made it worse. You yelled out to our whole village I have a STI."

"It's because we know all those people that you shouldn't take it so seriously. Everybody in that village knows I am a compulsive liar. Besides, with all the sex you have it could quite easily be true, player, people have a right to know what might happen if they were to sleep with you."

"Besides Alvss, no one took her seriously. They just laughed, shook their heads at her randomness and continued on their merry way." Khristene interjected.

"Khristene." Mea asked in her cute little kid voice.

"Yes Mea."

"Why are big brother and big sister having this argument again?"

"Because Alvss wants to get his pride back, and he plans on getting it back by beating Rachel in an argument."

"But why is Rachel arguing back?"

"Since when does Rachel turn down a fight, whether it's verbal or physical?"

"Point taken." Mea replied.

A few minutes later and Alvss finally gave up trying to win.

"I win, you lose, any questions?" Rachel asked.

"Yes actually," Alvss answered his sisters rhetorical question. "Why do you always win?"

"Because I rock." Rachel replied.

"Mea go to bed." Lisa, aka the kids mum, yelled from the kitchen.

"But mum, I want to stay up later." Mea sulked.

"No, it's already 10pm and a school night; I bet no other 7 year olds are allowed to stay up this late." Lisa argued.

"Fine!" Mea yelled and ran up to her room to go to bed.

"So, anybody want to watch a movie?" Alvss asked.

"Sure." Rachel replied.

"I'm up for one." said Khristene.

"What movie?" Lisa asked.

"Let's watch Click!" Rachel yelled. (Random movie, I know, but I looked at our DVD case and it was the first one I saw.)

**************************

The next Morning

The sun is shinning, the birds are singing, but in the Metherlands household the eternal fight for the bathroom was going on.

"I go in first!" Yelled Rachel.

"No I do!" Retaliated Khristene.

"Respect your elders Khris!"

"Haven't you heard of ladies first?"

"Lady? You're as much of a lady as I am."

"No, I'm more of a lady than you are, everybody's more of a lady than you are. Alvss is more ladylike than you."

"Scary thought. But I get the bathroom first."

Meanwhile, watching from the bedroom door.

"Imagine the arguments that would occur if this house only had one bathroom." Alvss said.

"Yeah, it really would be chaos." Lisa agreed. "So who do you think will win this time?"

"It's Khristene's turn to win." Alvss informed.

"And it looks like she just won." Lisa said.

Mother and son watched as Khristene quickly ran into the bathroom while Rachel crossed her arms and sulked childishly.

"Don't sulk Rach, you'll the fight for the bathroom tomorrow." Alvss comforted his sister.

"Easy for you to say, you don't have to fight for it every morning." Rachel retorted.

About 10 minutes later Khristene emerged from the bathroom wearing black joggers, black jeans, blue t-shirt with a picture of a silver moon on it, her dark blonde hair was left down while she walked over to her desk and put a navy blue cap on her head.

Rachel sighed and walked into the bathroom.

About 15 minutes later Rachel came back out of the bathroom wearing the same black volleys as she had the day before, black cargo pants, an orange t-shirt with the words 'Bite me and you'll regret it' with a picture of a tiger cub underneath it. She had her brunette hair up in a ponytail. She walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a blood red baggy jumper and a black cap with the words Kity-Kat written on there in silver glitter.

"So, are we going to stand here all day, or are we going to school?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, let's go to school ladies, and Alvss that means you." Alvss scolded while Rachel laughed.

*****************

Jenna Anderson was wondering through the halls of Middleton High when she heard a giggle from around the corner. It wasn't the fact that someone giggled that caught her attention-after all that happened a lot around here with all the players they have lurking around-it was the fact that she was sure she had heard that giggle before. Her curiosity got the better of her so she decided to investigate.

She went in the direction she heard the giggle, rounded the corner and turned back around because of what she saw. Around the corner was her best friend, Tina, giggling madly of what Tala was telling her. He was flirting with her, that much was obvious, and she was apparently enjoying it.

Jenna sighed. She just couldn't believe how stupid girls are nowadays, even her friends. There are more and more players nowadays because girls let them do whatever they want to them in hopes that they will be the one to change they're player ways. If they really want to date a player they should make them prove that they actually like them make them put their pride on the line for you.

Girls are idiots.

The bell for first period rang 5 minutes ago so Jenna figured she should go to class. Her first period class was PE. Great, just what she needed to get all hot and sweaty during first period.

As she was walking towards the gym she ran into something. Someone to be precise. And that someone was none other then Kai Hiwatari.

"Ah crap," Jenna muttered.

"Hello Jenna," Kai smirked.

"What the fuck do you want Hiwatari?" She demanded.

"Feisty are we?"

"Go fuck yourself Hiwatari!"

"But that wouldn't be nearly as fun as fucking you."

Jenna growled. "Why don't you leave me alone and go find someone else…" She trailed off when she heard voices from down the hall coming their way.

"We're late." Someone exclaimed rather loudly.

"Who's that?" Jenna questioned out loud and not really expecting an answer.

"Who cares if we're late?" Another voice said, female this time.

"Here, here." Someone who soundly exactly the same as the second person said.

"Khristene." The male said.

"Yeah?"

"You are starting to sound like Rachel."

"And why is that a bad thing?"

"Shut up Rach."

Jenna looked up at Kai and saw he had focused in the direction the voices were coming from so she decided that this was the perfect time to make her escape.

She started to back up and just as she was about to turn the corner Kai turned around and spotted her. She quickly rounded the corner and ran off. Kai cursed and ran after her.

*******************

Ray was sitting in class, staring out the window instead of listening to what the teacher was saying, thinking about Mariah. Oh yes, how he loved that pink haired beauty. He could spend all day just staring into her absolutely lovely golden eyes, which usually annoys the hell out of his friends. Ray sighed. His friends, as much as he likes them he usually has to ditch them to hang out with Mariah. Oh how life would be much easier if his friends and girlfriend got along.

"Mr. Kon, would you please pay attention?" The teacher asked. Ray continued to stare out the window. The teacher tried again. "Mr. Kon, please pay attention." Ray didn't even acknowledge her existence.

"MR. KON, PLEASE PAY ATTENTION!" The teacher yelled, all his patience lost.

Ray looked at the teacher, surprise all over his face. "Oh sorry, what was the question?" He asked politely. Behind him he heard Mariah giggle.

"Never mind the question, just tell me why you were looking outside instead of listening to me in here." The teacher asked, his face going red.

"The answer oh wise one is very simple," Ray started, "Outside, there are trees and birds, things that are full of life. Now if you look around in here," Ray gestured to the other students in the class, "you see people on the verge of dying from boredom. I wouldn't be surprised if one was to drop dead at any moment." He said earning a few snickers from the other students. The teachers face , if possible, went even redder.

"Mr. Kon, principal's office now!" The teacher yelled.

Ray grinned. "With pleasure sir. I would be glad to get out of this boring hell hole and go and get a stimulating lecture from the vice principal." He got up out of his seat and looked at the rest of the class. "Anybody want to come with me? I'm sure we could have more fun there than we could in here." Nobody moved but some did laugh. "No takers? None at all? Oh come on, it's got to be better than sitting in this hell hole. The worst that could happen is you end up with a detention, in here your in danger of learning something." Ray sighed. "Looks like I'm on my own then. Goodbye uncaring people." Ray sulked and walked out of the classroom, missing what the teacher started to yell at him.

On his way to the principals office Ray heard voices from down the hall. The further he got the more he recognised one of the voices. In the end, before he even came in view of the people he determined one voice to be Tala's and the other voice to be a girls. Tala's flirting with someone, Ray determined, what else is new? Ray really didn't want to go and see the principal so he decided to take a stop on the way there.

"Oi Tala," Ray called to him.

Tala turned in the direction he was called and frowned. "Hey Ray, how many times do I have to tell you to not disturb me when I'm flirting with someone?"

"Is that what that was? I remember being told by Kai that you are out of the closet. So stop flirting with girls you fag."

"Oh, it sounds like you're jealous that I'm flirting with Tina and not with you." Tala smirked.

"Why would I be jealous of Tina when I'm in love with the most beautiful, most awesomous girl to ever roam this planet." Ray replied all dreamy eyed.

"If you go into detail again on how much you love Mariah so help me god I will hurt you." Tala threatened. "So what are you doing out of class?"

"Got sent to the principal's office for not paying attention and being a smart ass in class." Ray told him.

"Maybe you should go to the principal's office before you get in trouble." Tala told him.

"Maybe you should go to class before you get into trouble." Ray replied.

Tala thought about that for a moment. "Touché," he finally answered. Suddenly a loud ringing went off in Tala's pocket. "Hold on a minute," he told Ray and Tina. He picked up his phone, "hello?"

"Hello Tala, this is Shannon.

****************************

Dum, dum, dum!

A cliffie! What will Shannon say? What will Tala do? Find out in the next chapter!


	4. Important Note

Important Note!

I am rewriting New Beginnings! I have been thinking about it for a while now and have finally decided to do it. I am getting rid of the different planet thing, making it in 3rd person, fixing up the grammar, gonna make Rachel less mary-sueish and more.

I want to know who the new person should be! Please vote: Kai, Tala, or the Metherlands family! I'm not updating until I get at least 5 votes!

Love Lazy Chick!


End file.
